


Reminiscing

by methetyo



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methetyo/pseuds/methetyo
Summary: Many years after the Promised Day, Aigis sits in that special place and reminisces about days long past.
Kudos: 17





	Reminiscing

As she sat on that familiar rooftop, she allowed herself to reminisce. Just this once.

The building had been empty for years now. Abandoned, as it's replacement was built across the city and has been in use for longer than she wishes she could remember.

Her hand moves to shift her hair out of her eyes, all the while listening to her limbs creak and churn. The early spring breeze cool against her as she gazes out towards the blossoming trees.

Aigis sits on the rooftop of Gekkoukan High, allowing herself to reminisce. Just this once.

She's the only living member of SEES left. Not because of some tragedy, no, they simply ran out of time. All of them lived to the fullest, loved, prospered, and passed peacefully.

She always knew this would happen. When she was younger, she was afraid of it. Who wouldn't be? But time granted her with the answer to those fears.

She hasn't been keeping up her maintenance. It was an agreement that she made with the rest of her friends, she would keep her body maintained until all of them had passed. Once they were all gone, she could choose for herself. Would she continue to live and see more of this world? Or would she neglect herself, and spend her last moments as they did?

Perhaps she had made the wrong choice. But, at this point, it didn't matter anymore. Wrong or right, she's locked in.

And so that brings her here. To the rooftop of this school, the place where her most cherished memories are kept.

They couldn't bring themselves to demolish the school. Half out of sentiment, half out of anxiety. So much happened here that it would be a shame to see it go, but at the same time, so much happened here that none of them knew if something would happen if it was gone. So, officially, it's used as a storage warehouse now.

But, unofficially, it stands as a memorial of sorts. To what they accomplished. To what they lost.

As another gust of wind picked up, Aigis shuddered. If she wasn't sitting down, it may have knocked her over despite not being a particularly harsh wind.

She didn't bother running a diagnostic check. She wasn't going to live her last moments monitoring the time she had left, like a machine would. She wanted to spend her final moments as a living being.

She looked down at her body. Despite wearing her old uniform, she could spot the damage and wear on her body. Rust in her joints and internals and tears in her body mesh. She could feel her body breaking around her, sometimes not responding to her actions.

"Was this… what it was like for him?" Aigis wondered aloud.

Him… the blue haired boy that still stood out in her memory. She was by his side in his final moments, and despite the fact that he was dying and he knew it, he still was the one comforting her.

She missed him. Even still, over half a century later, she missed him more than anything.

It's why she chose to spend her final moments here, after all. In this spot where they promised to meet again after the promised day. Where they spent his final moments together. Where she vowed to never forget him.

Suddenly, she had an alert in her vision.

**Legs: offline.**

It had begun. And as she realized it, she took this time to carefully remember her closest and most important memories.

When she was reunited with her special one. When SEES accepted her onto the team. When they vowed to stand up for humanity. When she learned the truth about his sacrifice. When she met her sister.

Each and every friend she made along the way.

**Arms: offline. Attention! Mobility offline!**

She pictured his face. She thought of how peaceful he looked as he closed his eyes for the last time. She thought of SEES.

**Hearing: offline.**

She opened her eyes for the last time. She took it all in. The blue hue of the sky, the pink sakura petals that floated on the wind, the sea glistening.

The city that she loved and protected with all of her heart.

**Sight: offline. Attention! Critical system error! Fatal shutdown imminent!**

"They've all joined him, now they're just waiting for me. Don't worry everyone, I'll be there soon."

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she was laying down with her head on something soft. While she was gathering her bearings, she noticed that she was surrounded by people she knew. And above her, holding her as she once did him, was her special one. When they made eye contact, he gave her a warm smile and said:

"Welcome home, Aigis."


End file.
